From the Ashes
by Moondreams
Summary: Voldermorte's forces penetrated Hogwart's walls causing Harry to narrowly escape and go into hiding, now disguised as an ordinary muggle he secretly smuggles Voldermort's victims in the north. But could a certain red haired girl betray them?
1. Invasion

From the Ashes  
  
By Moondreams  
  
Notes: This is very loosely based on the book/play of the Scarlet Pimpernel which is a book set in the time of the French Revolution, full of action, adventure, romance, betrayal and a few sword fights all rolled up into one. Hopefully this fic will be just as good.  
  
Chapter 1  
There is a tale whispered around the fireplaces of a time much better then in which we live. A time when He-who-must-not-be-named was still in hiding, waiting for his time. His time to strike and get rid of the boy who had caused him such misery, the boy who lived. In that time the world of muggles was depended on computers and electricity. In their arrogance they boasted of their own superiority, living in ignorance of our world of magic. It was during Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts that the Dark Lord striked even taking Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the magical school, by surprise. Despite the efforts of the school, the enemy soon penetrated its walls, for there were spies at the school who knew of it's weaknesses. ******************************************************************  
  
"Dumbledore has been captured," Professor McGonagall rushed into the Great Hall after transforming herself from her cat shape. She it had been easy for her to dart between different parts of the school undetected. Snape paced back and froth looking ashen and paler then usual.  
  
"He can't possibly be. Dumbledore was the only one. How much longer will the barrier last?" he asked McGonagall. The force field around the doors was the only thing keeping the enemy from attacking the two professors and three dozen students trapped in the dinning hall.  
  
"One more hour," the usually serene professor's voice faulted slightly as she lowered her voice. She glanced towards the frightened students. Some of who were huddled in groups, many crying in pure terror. Minevera did not blame them, for this very well could be the last night of their lives. ***********************************************************************  
  
It was during such a time when Harry Potter stood up against the Dark Lord.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry lifted his wand trying to ignore the cold sweat of fear that ran down his face. Voldermort stood in front of him. "Time to meet your parents, boy," Voldermort smiled at him wickedly as he raised his wand. Terror paralyzed Harry as he stared into the evil eyes of Voldermort like one stares at a snake. He numbly heard the beginning of the curse when Harry yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Boy Who Lived was defeated. And he disappeared.being forced to flee as had the Dark Lord so long ago.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up, please don't die," a thin man with long black hair shook the bleeding body of a once recognizable boy.  
  
"Gentle Sirius," Lupin hushed. He then stiffened as he listened for any sounds outside the shrieking shack.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Ron asked as he hovered over the two men.  
  
"I'm not sure," Lupin said as he carefully checked each wound.  
  
"Since Pompey isn't here, I'm afraid this will be harder, give me your uniform," Lupin commanded. Ron stripped off his scarlet quiditch robe and Lupin began to tear it apart for bandages. Ron didn't complain but shivered slightly as cold air leaked through the cracks in the walls chilling the naked upper half of his body. Lupin clinched his jaw as he grimly wrapped every wound.  
  
"It was a miracle, Harry's still alive. Voldermort thought him dead I assume. And the others? Hermione? Ginny?" Sirius asked. Ron paled.  
  
"I don't know, we were separated.for all I know they could be.," Ron couldn't finished. Lupin nodded with understanding. Ron took a deep breath and said, "Many escaped though, after Snape and McGonagall fashioned a key port from the Great Hall," And some were dead. But Ron just couldn't say it out loud, not just yet.maybe not ever.  
  
"The line's been drawn in the sand, the Death Eaters are joining Voldermort's forces. Harry must disappear, at least for now," Lupin said as he finished with the last bandage.  
  
"But the Dark Lord has many spies. Harry won't be able to show his face or they will kill him on the spot," Ron argued.  
  
"Then we will change his face," Sirius decided with a nod.  
  
"Polyjucie?" Ron asked.  
  
"How did you.you know, I don't want to know," Lupin said with a shake of his head. Ron gave him a weak grin.  
  
"No, polyjuice is too temporary. We need the humnmorphous potion," Lupin explained. "It'll be difficult," Sirius said seriously.  
  
"I know. What we do here must not go past these doors. Do not tell anyone, not even Hermione. The less people who know, the safer Harry will be," Lupin commanded as Ron nodded with a grim determination.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Northern Scotland and England fell to the Dark Lord. The electricity that had so long give life to the muggle world was extinguished. 'If we just let him take Scotland, he'll be content,' The Ministry of Magic reasoned and it seemed they were right, for awhile. The Newly crowned King of England had unknowingly married a lady whom had been a Hogwarts Graduate and under her protection lower England was safe, for now. Refugees escaped under the Dark Lord's reign flooding lower England and the country of Ireland, muggles, magical folk and enchanted creatures as well fled from the evil but some could not get through, for doing so was very dangerous and the new boarder between the conquered and free land was heavily patrolled by the Dark Lord's followers.  
  
"Mione," Ron yelled as a brown haired girl stepped of the train. Dark circles ringed her eyes as the tired young woman threw herself into Ron's arms. Not another word was spoken as Hermione simply wept into the shoulder of her boyfriend.  
  
"Ron," a quiet trembling voice called out. Ron looked up to see a pale redhead.  
  
"Ginny, Mum and Dad have been worried," he let go of Hermione and embraced his sister.  
  
*************************************************************** It was during this time that many, in fear of the Dark Lord, hid amongst the muggles some blending in, others not.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Virginia Weasley, welcome to the University of London," the office administration grinned at the young woman. "Thank you, Mr. Maxell," she said shaking the man's hand.  
  
The wizardry folk in the north lived in constant fear as did the muggles as well, for many couldn't escape. Many were executed in front of the Dark Lord for his entertainment, especially non pure families, men, women, and children, none escaped.  
  
"Cho, wake up," Oliver Wood's voice woke up the sleeping Asian girl. Cho saw his jaw stiffen in the shadows. Others in the cell were waking up as well as the men in black walked towards them. Cho stood up and absent mindedly tried to brush out her wrinkled wedding gown. It had been torn and dirtied when just hours before she had been walking down the isle to join Oliver. Despite the fact that his tux was in the same state as her dress, to Cho, her husband never looked handsomer.  
  
"I'm afraid," Cho whispered as Oliver held her tight.  
  
"I know but we will meet again in a better place, I love you Cho and I've never been so honored as to have you for my wife," Oliver gingerly brushed a tear from Cho's cheek. He leaned close and kissed her. Two guards tore them apart, one dragged Oliver out first. Cho stifled a cry.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I'll always be with you," he said and with that Oliver lifted his head, refusing to be dragged walked out of the dungeon like he was walking out of a locker room before a quiditch match. Cho took a deep breath and lifted her wedding skirt as she followed the others towards their death.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
And our world waits patiently for a hero to emerge, to rescue our people from the Dark Lord's clutches before we are destroyed! 


	2. Meeting of strangers

From the Ashes Chapter 2  
  
Notes: Something not so serious this chapter. Please review, (hint hint) I could take suggestions, please don't burn me too much with your flames Jamie: My first reviewer! PS not many characters will die till a couple more chapters and I really didn't like killing off Oliver (hugs Oliver Wood poster *grins * ) Wquad - thanks for the support!  
******************************************************** But even in such times as we now live, Life does go on . The boy who lived was content for now to keep his secret hidden and life like a muggle..for now ***************************************************************  
  
Harry waited patiently in the waiting room. Why did they call it a waiting room anyhow? More like wait till you die room. He glanced at his reflection from a ornate mirror hanging on the wall, maybe if you weren't interested in the latest medical magazines (conveniently spread over the table with titles like 'What to do if you have Cancer? Or 'The latest cures for foot fungus) you'd want to simply look at yourself while you waited. He still couldn't believe the person staring back was him, instead of messy black hair he had neat medium brown hair. Dark blue eyes stared back at him, and he didn't have glasses either since he began using contacts. The scar was also gone, there were no traces that he was or ever had been the boy who lived on his face. On his body, it was a different story. He had the burn scar from getting to close to one of Hagrid's pets. He had the long since faded scar of when Uncle Vernon hit him with a fire poker. And of course, the semi new scars from Voldermort, he had received a year ago. But that had been easily explained as the results of a car accident. On hearing this, his muggle doctor had shook her head and muttered something about foolish boys and cars.  
  
"Roberts. Joshua Roberts, Dr. Bates will now see you," a petite brown haired nurse called out. Harry nodded and strolled towards the familiar part of the hospital.  
Virginia Weasley scanned the newspaper, not much was mentioned of the Dark Lord. Peach talks were going to be starting, lead by Queen Ann. But most muggles were simply clueless about the man who had taken over the northern UK. They even said his name without fear, bloody idiots. Voldermort had gone easy on the muggle population aside from destroying all known forms of electricity, setting up road blocks (least anyone escaped) and all forms of speech and press had to be censured by the Sanhedrin, Voldermort's governors, many of them Death Eaters. Virginia shook her head, that life was past. Now she was simply a normal girl, with a normal job, who didn't have to be compared to all her brothers.  
  
"Anything good?" asked a blonde haired girl as she sat a armful of patient charts down upon the nurse station.  
  
"Nah, same old junk," Virginia said shaking her head.  
  
"Shouldn't you be finishing recording charts, o lowly intern?" asked Chloe with a smirk. Virginia rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're done, give me a break," she said as she shoved the finished charts back into her friend's arms.  
  
"I really don't understand how you do it. You have an intern here, have a full nursing major schedule that kill most students, and get a lead in the main play production of the year," Chloe said disbelievingly.  
  
"It's a talent, I guess. Comes with the hair," Virginia answered with a smile. Chloe let out a snort.  
  
"Hey Nia, Chloe, hot guy, room 47," a brown haired intern bounced into the room.  
  
"Too much, coffee this morning, Lisa?" Virginia asked with amusement.  
  
"What's his stats?" Chloe asked with interest.  
  
"Brown hair, blue eyes you'd die over, 6 feet 2, 20 something years old," Lisa happily chirped out the information. Chloe giggled with enthusiasm. "Room 47, you said?" she asked. Virginia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Isn't there some hospital rule about not assaulting the patients?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "We won't assault him, just check him out," Lisa replied with a grin the reminded Virginia of her twin brother's before they pulled a prank.  
  
"So are you coming?" asked Chloe giving her a pouting look. Virginia laughed out loud.  
  
"I might as well. But if we get busted, you two are taking the blame," she told them. Chloe looked offended.  
  
"Like Miss Weasley could do anything against the roles?" she asked innocently. Virginia glared at her causing Chloe to laugh. "Well come on, you two," Lisa dragged the two girls (well one red head since Chloe really didn't need to be dragged)  
  
"I hope he's single," Lisa giggled.  
  
"I bet he's gay," Virginia said as her two friends' pulled her along.  
"The torn muscles in your knee have healed nicely, Joshua," Dr. Bates told her patient with a smile as she examined Harry's knee by bending it back and forth slowly.  
  
"Though no hockey or anything for a couple of months or you could easily damage your knee again. I'll write you a prescription for a couple of pain relievers if it becomes stiff," the middle aged doctor told him.  
  
"Now wait here, after you do some blood work and a few exercises with a physical therapist, you'll be out of here I promise," she said after gathering up her medical supplies and exiting the room. Harry sighed in annoyance, he had to wait an hour for a fifteen minute check up? Madame Pomprey would have been shocked. Harry grinned as he could almost picture her face.  
  
"Word out already, girls?" Dr. Bates asked with a smile as the three college girls were lined out in front of the hospital door.  
  
"Bad news and hot guy info travels like wildfire," Lisa grinned.  
  
"He is quite a looker, I'll give you that, but seriously don't you girls need to be doing some work?" the female doctor asked.  
  
"I finished mine," Virginia stated. "Good then you can do his blood work," Dr. Bates said as she started walking down the hospital corridor.  
  
"Blood work? No fair!" Chloe gasped.  
  
"Yeah you'll get to touch him!" Lisa giggled. "You two are soo immature," Virginia said as she started rolling up her sleeves and entered the room. Her friends watched the red head enter.  
  
"Five bucks, she falls head over heels," Lisa bet.  
  
"Five bucks she gives him the cold shoulder," Chloe challenged. "You're on!" and both girls shook hands and waited.  
  
The door opened once again and a pretty redhead stepped in. Harry's eyes grew wider as she ignored him and went over towards some drawers where she started getting a needle ready. Was that Ginny? The girl in the room was taller then the little witch he knew. She was wearing a tight green shirt and form fitting blue jeans under her immaculate lab coat.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," he said. She jumped and the medical supplies slipped through her fingers before hitting the counter top with a clatter. She looked him over.  
  
"How did...oh right my name tag," she said as she glanced down at her tag before continuing to prepare the supplies.  
  
"I don't go by Ginny, just Virginia," she told him. Harry frowned, what was going on with her? He remembered Ron writing about his sister attending college. But little Ginny had apparently grown up, but apparently cast aside her childish enthusiasm. "You look like a Ginny," he commented with a shrug.  
  
"Really? Roll up your sleeve please," she asked. He obeyed as swabbed a section with rubbing alcohol.  
  
"So how 'bout a date?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did he just ask her for a date?" Lisa whispered as Chloe leaned closer to the crack under the door. Both ignored the weird looks they were receiving from both patients and doctors who walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeow!" the boy shouted out in pain. Lisa and Chloe both looked at each other, shaking their heads.  
  
"Pay up," Chloe said as she got up off the floor. Lisa reluctantly forked over the cash which Chloe stuffed into her pocket looking satisfied.  
  
Harry rubbed his arm after Ginny pulled it out.  
  
"So I take that as a no?" he asked. The corner's of Ginny's mouth raised in somewhat of a smile. She took out her pen from her coat pocket and grabbed his hand. She quickly wrote down her number.  
  
"This is not a yes, but a call me and we'll see," she said with a nod then left the room leaving an astounded Harry behind.  
  
************************************************************* It has been said that it's rare to find a true joining of souls, especially when both souls harbor very deep secrets...some things are better hidden.... ******************************************************* 


End file.
